Understanding
by Josilicious
Summary: AU for 1x6: What would have happened if Veronica had found out about Logan's family problems earlier. Chapter 5 posted!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Spoilers Thru 1x5, my AU of 1x6. I love feedback, good or bad, so please

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Rob Thomas and so do I.

**Understanding**

Leave it to Veronica to pick his weakest moment as the right time to interrogate him about Wanda's posters. He had just watched the video of the bum fight he orchestrated on TheSmokingGun website, and the realization of what was going to happen to him when he got home was infiltrating his mind._Oh fuck. I'm dead. Literally. He'll beat me to death. _

"Who are you talking too?" Veronica's voice broke his thoughts. Her tone was different, softer than usual. She saw the video of the fight as she heard Logan's commentary, and the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. _Aaron beats him. How is it possible I didn't realize this sooner? How many times did Logan have a broken nose growing up? How many times did I see him wince when Duncan would slap him on the back or punch him in the arm? Wait…why am I caring about this? _

His face burned as he realized he had said those words out loud and she had heard them. He could see the look of horror spreading across her face and he knew that she knew his dirty little secret.

"Definitely not you, but when has that ever stopped you from butting in. What in the hell do you want?"

Veronica tried to hide her discovery, "I just wanted to complement you on your fantastic smear campaign, you know-"

Logan cut her off, "Listen, Ronnie, I know that Wanda Varner makes you feel all tingly in your girly parts, but I have my own shit to deal with. I really don't need your false accusations, so why don't you just go find some other poor soul to antagonize." He stared at her for a moment, and as he realized that she wasn't going to be the one to walk away, he headed for the door himself.

"Logan, I can help you." The words were out of her mouth before she even had time to think. Logan turned around slowly to face her.

If she hadn't known Logan, she would have believed the sweet smile on his face to be genuine, "Really? You'd do that? For me, Ronnie?" His tone changed and the fake smile fell from his face, "And what, exactly, do I need help with? My math homework? My dirty laundry? Better yet, why, pray tell, would I want _your_ help?"

Veronica stammered a bit, this was the closest thing to a real conversation she had had with Logan in over a year. Not the most pleasant topic, or tone, but Veronica had a new insight into Logan's attitude, and the problem that created the monster he had become to her. "I, I just-"

Logan cut her off again, "You just what? You just realized that maybe my silver spoon is a little tarnished? You just realized that for someone as 'clumsy' as me, you know, all those bruises and broken noses I got from 'falling down the stairs', that I'm a damn good surfer, and those things just don't match? Are you feeling sorry for me now? Now that you know that poor little rich boy's daddy beats him? Spare me your pity, Veronica." He slammed the door as he left Veronica standing in the middle of the Journalism room, shocked sadness on her face.

Logan had been driving around Neptune for hours, and he would have continued driving if his leg hadn't started to cramp. He noticed the LeBaron as he pulled into the parking lot. He walked towards the water, and saw her leaning back on her elbows, looking out into the horizon. Logan debated turning around and heading back to his car before she noticed him, but something was different. She honestly cared this afternoon. It was like the last year didn't matter, the hell he put her through, it was forgotten. She had looked sad, and worried, and…guilty that she hadn't realized what was happening when they were close. She didn't feel sorry for him, she just felt for him. It wasn't pity; it was genuine concern that had shown up on her face. That touched him more that anything had in a long time.

He sat down next to her on the blanket she had arranged to protect her clothes from the sand. She looked into his eyes as she sat up quickly, he could see that she was steeling herself for a fight.

"Why do you care, Veronica?" There was no cutting tone in his voice, and her defenses immediately went down.

After a slight pause she responded, "Because we used to be friends, Logan, and no matter what happened, I still want you to be okay. No one deserves to be beaten by their father, regardless of their actions. I may not like you very much recently, but I care about your well being. As sad as this sounds, your one of the only links to Lilly I have left, and I care about you." She could see his unshed tears gleam in the moonlight. She reached out to touch his shoulder and felt him jump a bit at the contact.

He shrugged her hand off "I don't deserve this; I tried to ruin your life. If the situation was reversed, we wouldn't be here. I'm sure I would have found a way to make something like this even more painful for you." He studied his feet in the sand.

"It doesn't have to be like that anymore Logan. I think you know that things have changed a little bit in the past twelve hours. I know you will never admit this because I can't believe I'm about to, but I think we… kinda need each other."

He looked up from the sand and looked out onto the ocean and a huge sigh escaped his lungs. He reached over and took her hand into his.

"You wanna talk about sad? I tried to destroy the only person in my life who cares enough about me to see the truth. I am so sorry for what I've done to you, Veronica. I'm not gonna sit here and make excuses for my behavior, because there are none. I was horrible to you; I left you when you needed me the most. And now, I know I am officially the world's biggest jackass." Veronica broke the intensity of the moment with a little giggle.

"Well, I can't disagree with that." Logan started laughing along with her.

He stopped and grabbed her hand as they approached her car, "Thank you, Veronica." She didn't realize what was happening until his lips were pressed gently on his. It felt so right she had no choice but to kiss him back. Their lips parted and he looked down into her eyes, "I was terrible, but I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He rested his forehead on hers and she smiled, "I missed you, Logan." He kissed her again and then pulled her as close to him as possible. They broke apart and he took her hand and started to lead her towards the cars, but she stopped this time, a serious look on her face.

"What about your Dad? You can't go home. My Dad is in Mesa chasing a bail jumper, you can stay with me tonight."

Logan smirked, "Why Ms. Mars are the rumors true? Is this just a ploy to get me alone at your apartment?"

She pushed him playfully, "I'm afraid you'll be sharing the couch with Backup." He smiled and shook his head, "As tempting as that sounds, I can't avoid the inevitable. I can't just never go home. That's just not a viable solution." He saw the worry in her eyes, "I'll make it through tonight, and we can go over my options tomorrow, okay?" She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

He opened her door for her, "So, I'll pick you up for school?" he asked, a little timidly.

She nodded in agreement, "Be careful tonight, okay? My nursing skills are not so great first thing in the morning."

He smiled and kissed her once more as she got into her car, "I'll see you in the morning."

"It's a date" she said as she pulled the door shut and started to drive away.

He watched her car pull away and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what awaited him at home. But it was different this time, now he had someone who understood. And that makes it a whole hell of a lot easier to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All of my wishing and they still don't belong to me. Damn.**

**A/N: I had no intention of continuing this story, but I had a major brainstorm and the ideas just kept coming. So at least another chapter or two will follow. Thanks to the few who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciated the feedback. How about a few more this time?**

Veronica studied the effects of her sleepless night in the mirror as she was getting ready for school. She had lain awake thinking about what had occurred.She was happy, of course, with the outcome of last night's rendezvous at the beach, but with the happiness there was also some trepidation. She didn't regret anything, and she knew that she needed Logan just as much as he needed her, but she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to announce their new found love to the students of Neptune High. She was looking at the clock wondering if it was too early to call him and explain why they shouldn't show up at school together when her phone rang.

"It's only been six hours since I saw you did you miss me that much?" Veronica joked, with a big smile, as she answered the phone.

Her grin dropped as she heard Logan's defeated voice, "I'm outside, can I come in?" he asked timidly.

As she opened the door, allowing him entry into her apartment for the first time, he pulled her in and held her close. She pulled back and looked into his sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" They seemed like the lamest words she had ever spoken, he was obviously not okay, but nothing else came to mind.

He sighed deeply, "Yeah. I mean, it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. Just a rough shove onto the couch and a 'Don't you ever embarrass me again.' Could've been worse. I'm sorry I'm here so early, I just didn't wanna hang around home this morning and I, uh, really didn't know where else to go."

Logan looked at shoes as he felt her hand touch his face. She reached up and gently kissed his lips.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you're here. Did you eat breakfast?" He shook is head as she took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"So, there's been a slight change in plans." Logan said after he had finished his cereal, "I have to go to a homeless shelter with my dad after school. You know, try and drum up some good publicity, because God forbid Aaron Echolls' son ruin his image. It'd probably be better if you drove yourself to school. These Hollywood types wait for no one."

Veronica gave a deep sigh of relief and saw Logan tense up.

"You're having doubts about this aren't you, Veronica? You know, I don't need charity, if you don't want me here, just let me know and I'll get out of your hair."

He stood up and headed for the door and Veronica grabbed his arm, turning him back to her.

"No! Logan, no. It's just, well, I guess I am having doubts, but not about you." She paused and took a deep breath, "Not about us. I just doubt everyone else's reaction to us. I mean, yesterday, we were enemies, and I'm just not sure I'm ready to face the questioning that will come along with showing up as a couple today. "

She saw the pain in his eyes ease a little as he gave her a small smile.

"You're probably right. Plus, secrets are kinda hot."

His small smile turned into a mischievous grin as he leaned in and gave her a kiss that made her weak in the knees. She pushed him backwards and laughed as he tipped backwards onto the couch. She fell on top of him and pressed her mouth onto his. He pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck. His hands were running up and down her back, holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe. She pulled away and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Logan, we need to go to school and if this keeps up, I won't be able to leave."

He leaned up and started kissing her neck again as he mumbled something. Veronica laughed.

"I can't understand you when you talk into my neck."

"I said, what's so great about school? I'd learn more here with you." He said with the same mischievous look on his face.

She laughed as she leaned in and kissed him, then pushed herself off of him and stood up.

"Be that as it may, I want to graduate sometime this century." She said as she walked into her room to grab her bag.

"Alright," Logan responded dejectedly, "I guess there is a downside to dating an overachiever."

"Wow, just going to school makes me an overachiever? I have been grossly misled." She started to laugh, but then got very serious. "Logan, you have to be careful this afternoon with your dad. Don't do anything to make it worse, okay? And call me as soon as you get home."

"I'll be on my best behavior. I promise. Now, give me a kiss, and let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch, oww, shit. Wait, OW!" Logan yelled as he tried to sit up in the cramped backseat of his XTerra.

"What? What's wrong?" Veronica said breathlessly as she sat up, knocking her head on the door in the process. She rubbed the knot on her head as she moved off of him and he pulled his leg out from under her, stretching as much as he could in the small space.

It had been forty five minutes since he got her text message ("Your car. 5 min, or lose me forever") and they had been enjoying one hell of a make-out since then.

He smiled sheepishly, "Leg cramp. Next time, do you think you could request a make out in a slightly bigger space?"

Veronica laughed, "Yeah, cause there are so many options. Lunch is almost over anyways. We should go back to the real world."

Logan pouted a bit before rolling down the window and sticking his head out.

"The coast is clear." He said as he opened the door and hopped out. He reached back into the car and grabbed Veronica's hands, pulling her out of the car and into him. He gave her a soft kiss before releasing his hold.

"Don't forget to call me when you get home."

"No worries, tiny blonde one, I've experienced your wrath, and I'm kinda enjoying being on your good side. I think I could get used to it. I'll talk to you later." He gave her one last kiss and was off to rejoin the 09er table.

Veronica was in such a happy daze as she walked back to school that she didn't notice that a teary eyed, shocked Duncan had witnessed the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Rob Thomas has not yet acknowledged my offer to buy Veronica Mars, so Logan, and everyone else, still belong to him.

A/N: As promised, another chapter. Thanks so much to all who took the time to review, it's great to know people are enjoying this!

Veronica left the office early so that she could watch Logan's 'publicity stunt' on TV. He had text messaged her earlier letting her know that every major news station would be covering it during the 6PM broadcast, if she felt so inclined to watch. She did.

She watched nervously as the cameras showed Aaron signing autographs. She had to laugh a little at his ego as she wondered what in the hell homeless people would do with his autograph. Her heart fluttered a bit as the camera panned over and showed Logan serving people in the food line. He was wearing a huge grin, and she honestly couldn't tell if he was being genuine or putting on a show. She didn't really care either way. He was behaving himself, and Logan staying out of trouble was the only thing she was worried about.

Veronica giggled at the sappy, happy persona Logan was putting on for the interview. She stopped when she saw Aaron's face as Logan announced his most generous donation to the Neptune Food Bank.

"Shit, Logan. What are you doing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly four hours since the end of the broadcast. Veronica had watched the newscasters sing the praises of Aaron Echolls, commending his generosity. She wondered what they would think if they new the truth, that it had been a lie Logan told to get under his father's skin, and he would be brutally punished for it.

She stopped leaving messages after the first ten unreturned phone calls, and her worry was quickly turning into panic. She had seen the rage, that had been undetected by the newscasters, in Aaron's eyes and she remembered the fear in Logan's voice the day she came to know that Aaron had a dark side. She knew that Logan wouldn't get out of this one with a shove onto the couch.

Veronica was grabbing her keys, intending on going to the Echolls' estate, when there was a knock on the door. She ran to the door and flung it open to find Logan, his hands wrapped around his waist.

"I was so worried!" Veronica yelled as she threw herself into him, pulling him close to her. She lightened her grip when she heard Logan release a small, pained breath.

Logan pulled her shoulders back and looked into her eyes, "Before you even say anything, I am fully aware of how stupid I was today, and I've already taken shit for it, so I would appreciate if we could skip the lecture."

Veronica tried to hide how much the latter part of his statement stung, "I wasn't planning a lecture, Logan." she snapped back. Her tone softened as she said "I was worried about you."

He let out a deep sigh and kissed her forehead as she opened the door all the way, inviting him in.

"I got your messages, and I'm sorry I didn't call. I thought it would be better to just escape at the first opportunity. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can stay here, Backup will be excited to have a bed buddy" she joked. "And don't be sorry, I'm just glad you're still alive." She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"What happened, Logan?" Veronica asked, after an extended pause.

"We were at the gas station and he got a call from his agent. They were talking about this new script and I heard him say what a total piece of shit it was, and then agree to do it five seconds later after he heard they were willing to meet his eight figure contract. And it hit me. We weren't going to the shelter because he thought what I did was wrong."

Logan stood and started pacing around the room, "He couldn't give two shits about the people I…I, exploited. He only cared that my little stunt might hurt his income. Veronica, I know that what I did was wrong, and I honestly don't know why I thought it was a good idea when Dick brought it up. But I really feel bad about it, and I realize why it's wrong. That doesn't matter to him. He wouldn't care if I went out and did it again tonight, so long as the press doesn't catch wind of it, and that hurt. And I wanted to hurt him back, so I went for what matters most to him, his money."

Veronica watched him pace, and gave him a small smile, "I understand, Logan. I know revenge, maybe a little too well." She stood and met him in the middle of the floor, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "What did he do to you?" she asked quietly when the kiss finally broke.

Logan pulled her arms from around his neck and gingerly took off his shirt. Veronica felt the heat moving into her face and gave him a puzzled look. The puzzled look turned into a look of horror as he turned around and revealed the red, raised lashes that covered his back.

"Oh my God, Logan." Veronica barley whispered as she gently ran her fingers down his beaten skin.

"At least he let me pick the belt this time. DK had to deal with the aftermath of the studded belt. That was a hundred times worse. At least I'm not bleeding this time." Logan said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"What?" Veronica practically shouted, causing Logan to pull away from her touch and turn to face her, pulling his shirt back on.

"DK? As in Duncan? He knew about this?" she practically shouted again, her voice full of anger and disbelief.

Logan relaxed a bit as he realized that her anger wasn't at him, and he studied a spot on his shirt while telling his story, not letting his eyes meet hers. "Actually, Duncan had the pleasure of witnessing it. We were twelve and thought it would be a great idea to steal dad's Beamer and take it for a spin around Neptune. We thought he was gone for the day, but there was a problem on set and he came home early. He was waiting for us when we got back. The car was barely stopped when he pulled me out of the car, took off his belt, and whipped me in the middle of the driveway, right in front of Duncan. Afterwards, he just turned around and walked away, and Duncan sat in my room with me while Mrs. Navarro took care of my back, and then we never talked about it again."

When he finally looked at her, he saw tears in her eyes, "I remember that. I remember you and Duncan laughing when you told me and Lilly about it, but you never said you got caught."

She paused for a moment, and when she spoke again, the anger had returned to her voice, "Why didn't Duncan do something, or say something? You were twelve when that happened, Logan, and he is your best friend. What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"This isn't Duncan's fault, Veronica. He didn't cause any of this. It was going on long before our little day trip." Logan said, trying to defend his friend.

Veronica shook off Logan's words, "No, you're right, he didn't cause it. But after he knew he didn't do anything. He ignored it, pretended like it didn't happen. He should've been there for you, a least acknowledged what had gone on! I just can't deal with the fact that you've been going through this alone when your best friend knew about it."

Logan smiled at her, a feeling of pure love washing over him, "Its okay, I'm not alone anymore. Now I have you." He closed his arms around her waist and felt her relax into his embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica had finally gone to bed, after checking to make sure Logan was sleeping soundly on the couch. She couldn't shake the outrage she felt at Duncan knowing about, and ignoring, the pain Logan had gone through all those years.

She knew that she couldn't take back what had happened, but that didn't change the fact that she now had a serious bone to pick with Duncan Kane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine**

**A/N: This is like the 4,789,487 draft of this chapter. I had a hard time writing this, so please review!**

Veronica realized as she pulled the car into her parking spot that she had forgotten her bio note cards in her locker and, instead of putting the car in park, she switched into reverse and headed back to school. She let her mind roam as she was driving the all too familiar route back to Neptune High. She couldn't believe it. She had been waiting two weeks to confront Duncan and she had never witnessed such artful dodging as he put forth during that time. She didn't understand it, why was he avoiding her? There was no way he knew that she was gonna kick his ass, she grilled Logan and firmly believed him when he swore he hadn't tipped Duncan off. He hadn't gotten the chance; Duncan had been avoiding him as well.

Lost in her thoughts, Veronica pulled the note cards from the shelf in her locker. She didn't hear Duncan approach her from behind.

"So, you and Logan, huh? How the fuck did that happen?"

Veronica's body tensed and a smile formed on her face as she turned to face Duncan.

"Duncan! You know, I have been looking all over for you, you stealthy little bugger. You've been avoiding me, and I couldn't figure out for the life of me, why. But I think I get it now." The big, fake grin on her face fell and she tore into him. "First of all, my personal life is no longer a concern of yours, you made that very clear. Second of all, how dare you think you have a right to ask me anything about Logan, or our relationship?"

Duncan opened his mouth to reply, but Veronica cut him off.

"No. You don't get to talk yet, my turn isn't over. When Logan first told me that you knew Aaron beat him, I was shocked."

She paused, waiting for the light bulb to shine over Duncan's head. His face turned a deep shade of pink and he looked at the floor.

"I mean, how could the Duncan I knew, that I loved, ignore the pain Logan was in? And then I started to think about it. You know what I came up with, Duncan? I never let myself know the real you. Not even after you broke my heart. I put you on a pedestal and made excuses for your behavior, but there are no excuses. You are a coward. Whenever things get even a little uncomfortable you shut down, disappear. You pretend the things going on around you aren't really happening, so that you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it. There are two types of evil, Duncan. One actively tries to hurt others, the other stands by silently and does nothing, even though they realize it's wrong. You want to know which I think is worse? Would you like to know where I place you?" She paused and looked him right in the eyes, waiting for a response. Duncan let out a slow breath.

"I didn't think so." Veronica finished and turned on her heel, walking towards the door.

Duncan stepped forward and grabbed her arm, hard.

"I had my reasons for all of it." He growled lowly.

She yanked her arm from his grip. "Oh, I know you had reasons, Duncan. There's a damn good reason why you didn't even offer to talk to your best friend about the abuse he was suffering through. And I bet there's an even better reason for why I was the last one to find out that we had broken up. I don't even need to ponder it. If it causes you to put forth any effort, whatsoever, and isn't gonna benefit you in the long run, then just ignore it 'til it goes away. No easy fix? Then just pretend it never happened. That's the Duncan Kane way."

"You don't understand, Veronica. I love you." Tears were forming in his eyes, and this was only intensifying her anger.

"What? How dare you say that? You don't even know me anymore, Duncan, and that was your choice. YOU broke up with ME. You've spent the past year watching your friends make my life a living hell. You don't get to say that to me now, now that you're jealous because I've moved on." Veronica was shaking with rage.

"It wasn't my choice, Veronica. I broke up with you for reasons you'll never understand."

"Oh really? Not that anything you say could ever make me feel differently about what's gone on, but you've sparked my curious side. Whose choice was it? What happened that was so bad you thought it would be better just to cut me loose without talking about it?"

She waited for his response, eyes burning holes through him as he stared at his shoes.

"C'mon Duncan! You can't say something like that and then not back it up." She paused again, "You know what? Forget it. This little chat has reminded me how much I don't care."

Veronica was almost to her car when she heard him running up behind her.

"Veronica, stop. Veronica!" He realized she wasn't going to stop. Duncan practically shouted across the empty parking lot, "I broke up with you because you're my sister."

She stopped dead in her tracks, the bile rising in her throat.

"What did you just say?" She barely whispered her back still towards him.

"The night before I broke up with you, my Mom told me she needed to tell me something important. She sat me down, and told me that my Dad and your Mom had been having an affair at the time your Mom got pregnant with you, and that you're my sister. And that I had to break it off now, before things got more complicated."

They stood in silence, tears streaming down Duncan's face, an unreadable expression on Veronica's.

"So, that's why I broke up with you, and that's why I never said anything about that night at Shelly's party. Because it was wrong, you're my sister. But I never stopped loving you, Veronica. I tried so hard, but I just couldn't stop." Duncan was full on sobbing, now.

Veronica felt dizzy. She turned slowly to Duncan, begging him with her eyes not to have mentioned Shelly's party.

"What about Shelly's party, Duncan? What are you talking about?" She was trying with all of her might not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

"That night was the best night of my life, Veronica. Being with you, it was perfect. But when I woke up the next morning, and I realized what happened, I had to get out of there. I knew you were my sister, and I…let it happen anyway."

Veronica's head was swimming; every fiber of her being was going into not throwing up.

"Oh my God" slipped out of her mouth as she turned and ran to her car. She turned it on, threw it into reverse, and skidded out of the parking lot.

She pulled over onto the side of the road, opened her door, and threw up the contents of her stomach. When she had finished, she sat, staring blankly at the steering wheel until the tears came. And then she sobbed. She couldn't figure out what was worse, that she may be Duncan's sister or that it had been him that slept with her at Shelly's party.

When she finally composed herself, she pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed.

"Logan, can you meet me at my place?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.**

**AN:Thanks to everyone for the feedback, I really appreciate it! Again, I had a really hard time writing this, and I'm not sure** **I'm pleased with the way it turned out. PLEASE review!**

Logan's heart was pounding in his chest. He was well aware he was breaking pretty much every traffic law known to man, but he didn't care. He heard the pain in Veronica's voice as she asked him to come over, and he heard her holding back tears when she told him she had spoken to Duncan. All he cared about was getting to her and making her feel better, and then beating the shit out of Duncan. He didn't know what had gone down. It didn't matter. What ever it was had hurt Veronica, and that was all it took to make Logan want to hurt Duncan worse.

He had noticed that Keith's car was missing from the parking lot and entered Veronica's apartment without knocking. She was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her holding a pillow; her face was swollen and puffy from crying. He looked into her eyes as he walked through the door and he could see it was much worse then he expected. She looked broken, like she had after Lilly died.He sat down on the couch next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"You wanna tell me what happened, baby?" he spoke softly into her ear.

"I don't even know where to start, Logan. I don't…" her voice broke and she began to shake, trying to hold back her tears, "I feel like my world just blew up in my face."

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. Whatever you need."

Veronica took a deep breath "Duncan told me he was still in love with me, that breaking up with me wasn't his choice. For the better part of the past year I've been wondering what happened between us, looking for closure, and there he is, waving it in my face. So I asked, I took the bait. I thought I wanted to know why he broke up with me, but now, I'm kind of wishing I didn't." She searched Logan's face, looking for any sign that he already knew what she was about to tell him.

He felt her eyes studying him and answered her question, "He never told me. Anytime I brought it up he said he didn't want to talk about it, and I never pushed it."

She was studying the fringe on the pillow she was holding, "Oh God, I can't believe I actually have to say these words. Duncan broke up with me because I'm his sister."

"I'm sorry, what? I mean…what? That is by far and away, the lamest…" He stopped when he saw her shaking her head.

"No, Logan. Celeste told Duncan that Jake and my mother had been having an affair when my mom got pregnant with me. I know it's crazy, but it's true. I mean, I don't know for sure they were sleeping together then, but they certainly have been recently."

Logan tried to remove the look of utter shock off of his face to no avail. "Veronica," he gently stroked the side of her face, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say, what can I do?" For the first time, possibly ever, Logan Echolls was at a loss for words.

Veronica smiled at him through the tears that were dropping, "Just being here makes it easier for me. I'm just glad you're here" She reached over and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table. "But that's not everything, Logan. You remember Shelly Pomroy's party?"

Logan nodded his head while reaching out and wiping a tear from Veronica's cheek.

"I don't. I was drugged and raped, or I thought I was. I mean I was drugged, but I slept with Duncan. And he bolted because, well, because I'm his sister."

She was starting to break down, "Now, I really don't know which is worse, thinking I was raped, or knowing I was with Duncan but that he very well may be my brother. That I've possibly spent my whole life living a lie, because my Mom couldn't be faithful to my… to my Dad."

The sobs overtook her and she leaned into Logan. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back.

Logan sat holding her until he felt her sobbing subside and her breath even out. He could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest against his and knew she had fallen asleep. He couldn't imagine how she felt. It just wasn't fair. His whole life he had secretly wished that he would one day find out Aaron wasn't his real Father, but that's because Aaron was a terrible Father. Veronica didn't deserve this, Keith was her world. He had seen first hand the love and respect between the two of them, and he knew it must kill Veronica knowing he may not be her real Dad. He knew that if Keith was his Father, he would certainly never have to wish for someone better.

And Shelly's party? He hardly remembered seeing her there; he was pretty focused on the freshman girl he ended up taking home early. He wanted to believe that if he had stayed there he would have helped her, protected her. But he knew that wasn't true. Things were different then, he probably would've laughed and called her a slut and been on his merry way. It killed him that there was nothing he could do to make it better, and he couldn't take it back.

He held her for a while longer before lifting her off the couch and carrying her to her bed. He laid her down, and she barely stirred as he pulled the blankets up around her. Logan grabbed Backup's leash from the counter and attached it to the big dog's collar. The poor dog had been staring at Logan for the past hour and he could practically see its back teeth floating. He used Veronica's keys to lock the door behind him, and headed towards the parking lot with Backup. He needed some time to think, if there was any possible way to make things even a little easier on Veronica, he was going to find it.


End file.
